Not what it Seems
by Ethan Writer
Summary: Portals are sentient and don't kill, thus when Danny activates one, it finds a loophole to save his live. The world discovers that not only is it linked to the Ghost-Zone, but also Heaven and Hell, but with Fenton's genetic engineering, a group of Nephilim is born. Immortal, they live until There species discover space travel and other mysterious things. Cover art by Krossan
1. Chapter 1

**I love Danny Phantom, it's a awesome cartoon, and i really would have liked it to continue. But sadly it didn't so here I am Imagining the most absurd things with my favourite cartoon and a really awesome game. AAAAANyway, I dont own Danny Phantom or Mass Effect they are properties of their respective owners (Danny's creator is such a bum! He stopped the series!)**

Portals are all neutral, containing the energies of every dimension possible. That is no different for artificial a portal, that's if you are talking about dimensional rifts. Four years prior, a boy had entered a rift generator and activated it by mistake, which introduced to fragments of each of the worlds. One would think this boy would have died, but he survived and gained abilities.

The boy was lucky, their spot in the universe connected to the three dimensions where the creatures were all known for their durability and their regenerative capabilities. Hell, heaven and the Ghost-Zone also known as Purgatory. Then again, neutral portals are semi sentient things, who do not wish to kill. So as to not kill him, the sentience the portal had made it possible for him to survive. It had gone and added three sets of chromosomes and replaced some junk DNA to help the boy's body accept it.

The boy's friends looked on as he fell thru the portals, which lost its sentience and turned into a ghost-zone portal. The boy fell forward, with silver snow white hair and green eyes. His suite had inverted its colours and on his back was a double sided Scythe. In the centre was smooth grey metal, but as it went further to the sides the metal on one side it looked like black vines twisted until it came to the tip where the blade was, the other halve was the inverted of that side. It represented light and dark while the centre grip represented the fine line in between the two. The most significant part however was the boy's physical changes, gone was the skinny boy, replaced by an athletic build. Hi muscles were that of a ninja, big, yet not so big to decrease speed and agility, but actually enhance those as well.

The two friends had helped the boy come to terms with his powers and eventually become a hero. For three years the boy and his friends had protected everything they hold dear and even the things they didn't like. At the end of that year, they had to face their biggest challenge, saving the planet from an asteroid. The odds were stacked against them, but they prevailed, with a little help of course. Saving the planet had come with a cost to the three of them, becoming celebrities and governments wanting to use their friend as a weapon.

After that whole incident however, the boy started to develop new abilities. Some abilities were dark and evil, but sometimes necessary, others were great at helping people and uplift them. Of course, that also meant that trouble wasn't far away. The following months, the teen had been caught in a war between two of the dimensions. Heaven and War waged war on each other, and it could only happen once every 2000 years. Lucky for the human race, they had Danny to defend them. He had fought, but a single boy wasn't enough to take them all on, and his parents were worried about him.

To help him, his parents had started a new project. Using their knowledge and DNA samples from their son, they worked tirelessly until they found what they were looking for. Of course days before they could do test, they discover Danielle who helps Danny protect the world, but they were not deterred. Calling the city to a secret meeting, they looked for teens who would volunteer to become Nephilim like their son was. They would become the ultimate protectors of the planet. The most of Casper high and a few other schools had volunteered for the program.

The volunteers DNA was checked for compatibility to the new genes, and so only those who were compatible were asked. After this, their parents had to sign forms allowing the teens to take the virus-vector that would initiate the changes. It had been a pleasant surprise to find that most of these people were willing and had been Casper High student. Sam, Tucker, Valarie, Dash, Jazz and some others were capable of taking the DNA.

The Benevolent War was the worst in the History of Mankind, none of their Nephilim were killed, but a lot of human lives were lost. With 200 Nephilim now a part of the human race and their numbers slowly rising, the planets security was ensured. It was discovered during the time that the Nephilim didn't age after their bodies reached its peak. It was a startling discovery and many of the richer families wanted this for themselves, but the Fenton's had denied them and proceeded to destroy all the research.

FenTech was established 20 years later, where the Fenton siblings took over their parents work. The company flourished and developed technologies that revolutionised the world. From devices that contained pocket dimensions, to teleportation devices. Energy had never been a problem for the planet since they had discovered a fourth dimension, which immediately explained the fast amounts of energy the Nephilim could summon. As the dimension was pure energy, and was it was expanding by a rate that would fit one of our universes in it after every 5 years.

The 'Energon' was crystalized plasma from the dimension that allowed machines to draw power from it. The Energon was unique, as it wasn't only a way to draw energy but was also an element on its own. It had the atomic number α, meaning it's the first of a new series of elements.

Another two hundred years had passed and the people of Earth wanted to start space exploration on a much grander scale. FenTech complied with the needs and built the first Dreadnaught class spaceship. The ship relied on Energon to power it and had capabilities to launch a ship to a speed that made light seem to pass by in slow-motion. The FTL drive developed was mostly due to the fact the people had access to an unlimited source of power.

The ship had a room called "Gates", where four Energon crystals stood, each was forged in a dimension and pulled energy from it. This was what allowed the ship to not strain its drive-core by pulling too much from the crystal core. The only uses for the Gates were to power the weapons, shielding and stealth systems. While the ship was an extreme marvel of ingenuity, it was simply to allow space travel to and from Mars.

The Ship was big enough to house 400 people, which 100 of them were specialized for Nephilim. Most of the crew were Nephilim, which is why there the ship was built for 100 of them. The Nephilim were extremely sensitive to energy, and could detect a fluctuation in a current one thousandth of an amp. The Crew set off to Mars a few months after training, and set up a large colony there. They explored the planet and made sure it was safe for more people to come to the planet. As they were exploring, a team discovered ruins on the planet, and started working on it, by physically entering the computers.

It had taken two months to decode and translate all of the data. It came as a shock to them to discover that the Protheans were fighting a race of artificial intelligence. As such the FenTech redesigned there Technology to imprison such entities, to ensure their safety. Knowing this, the humans decided to stay within the Solar system, but develop terra-forming technology that would enable them to change a planet to suit their needs.

During thousands of years, that there new hybrid species like the Angelus, Darklings and Ghosties emerged. Humans who had children with Nephilim could turn out one of many ways, and their children could be almost any race. However, Nephilim with their own race only had their kind as offspring. Biotics were also discovered during a lab accident, this however lead to most of the human population trying to have their children as biotics. Luckily for the main race, that was 5000 years ago and by now every.

2500 years before they would finally meet, the Asari, Salarians and Turains found the Citadel and made it their home away from home. The Citadel council built a galactic community by inviting weaker races to join them. The community flourished and grew, but the Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellion caused severe damage to the community during this time, but it was rebuilt and repaired.

6000 Years later

_"Good morning Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to another fine morning in Deplinger City. The planetary police advice all children and teens to stay away from the west jungle as a wild dinosaur has been spotted near the southern side of Mercury. The atmospheric shields are steadily pulsing and there are no warnings for fluctuations today day…"_ The radio blared

"Again with the wild dinosaurs, when will they decide to just take the freaken things back to Triton? I mean come on, we never wanted them, stupid interstellar circus." Danni said frustrated.

"Come on, it's not that bad…" her husband said with a small smile.

"James, if you tell me that one more time, you're sleeping on the floor for the next century!" Danielle shot.

James rolled his eyes and kept on driving. Mercury had become the Nephilim planet. The planet was basically just one large Marine base. James, a first Generation Nephilim was one of the best on the fleet. Ranking amongst the top 50 in power and skill, but neither of that mattered to him. He had helped Danni save people during the war, and he had become her first crush and she became his. For 40 years they were just talking to each other awkwardly, until John Shepherd had had enough.

He had tricked the two to go on a date and set the scene for everything but the plan ultimately failed. With the help of Danni's mother and father he had finally gotten the two together at the 45th anniversary of the end of the Benevolent Wars. The only thing James really remembered about that was John's menacing cackle of glee when they kissed, except the kiss of course.

That same cackle came played when James' phone rang, and he immediately knew who it was.

"Johnny –Boy!" He said light-heartedly, and then turned his voice into an angry one. "What you want?"

"What? Can't a friend call to check in on his fellow N7 team mates?"

"No, you're too evil for that…"

"Aw, come on Vega! Anyway I called to tell you that I and the rest of the family are at your house. We've been waiting ages for you guys to come back." He said.

With a sigh, James turned the car down the road on his right and took a short-cut home. The Joys of having the whole Fenton family together again… Danni grumbled under her breath, she really wasn't feeling like being trapped with the craziest people in the Solar system. A few minutes later they drove up to their house, and upon noticing who had all come, they wanted to just keep on driving, but reluctantly entered the driveway and drove the 50m towards their Mansion.

John stood with his arms wrapped around Ashley, next to Dante and Darren the twins. Behind them was Danny lounging with Sam, and Tucker talking with Valarie and Dash with Jazz in a lip-lock. Their two kids Alex and Mikey stood to one side of the group.

"Great, their all here, at least our kids and the rest of the kids aren't here." Danni whispered to James.

Truth be told, Danni and James had 2 kids, while most of the older couples had four. Having kids who had an age difference of 1300 years is a bit hectic, but that didn't stop the older couples… They were a bit too busy for their own good. Danni had to admit thou, her siblings were amongst the weirdest yet most talented.

Tonight was dinner night at her house, and the family had travelled from every planet in the solar system to come. It's not like it was expensive to travel or that it took long. It was instant and cost nothing since currency had long since lost all meaning. Anything they needed was either provided or they could go and get themselves it at the market. Markets were only for those who wanted to give the people the opportunity to get access to the freshest ingredients possible.

Danni and James prepared the meals, while the rest of the family enjoyed the pool and their garden. Danni and James had the largest Garden on the planet, it looked more like a small jungle than a garden. The lawn in front of the house was beautiful and complemented their tastes equally well. James had his Jungle garden, while Danni had her garden park. One of the reasons the family had dinners at different house once every week, was because they loved the diversity of the houses.

They set up the table and called everybody for dinner. The feast was fit for a king – pun intended, King Daniel of the Ghost realm and Hell – was enjoying it more than anybody else. The main course done, they moved on to dessert. Sam was this time pleased to see her daughters cooking skills being put to good work. The cakes and tarts would put a five star chef's to shame. They were about to enjoy a family movie when the warning bells went off in the house.

_"Mr and Mrs Vega! We have an emergency! There is a fleet of ships coming in from the Charon Mass Relay, it seems one of our stupid previously wealthy families had thought it was okay to travel outside of Sol with the relay. Their ship is under attack, the rest of the fleet is landing on Pluto. About 10 000 troops are heading towards the city."_ The voice said

"The FFVSB is on their way. We'll be there in 5 minutes." Danny said.

_"Thank you sir, your help is all that would save Shanxi at the moment."_

The Family got in the tubes and teleported to Shanxi, were they were needed. As they ran out, there was an explosion in front of the building that threw them back inside.

**Turain Troops  
**General Spear Vektor was moving into the colony with his troops. He was looking around at the buildings and technology these beings had. They were clearly not as primitive as the Commander said. The technology seemed to be powered by some kind of crystal and these beings – who looked like Asari with fur on their heads – were not using any form of currency it would seem.

The team was to secure the city, and fired off a few rocket. The rockets never made it as far as they would have liked, as the species had biotics (the race used Element Zero for a few years to experiment. The results were biotics, thou Nephilim couldn't get it as their bodies simply eradicated the foreign substance) among them who deflected the rockets.

"Sir, it would seem that they have biotics who deflect the rockets, and push us back." One of the soldiers commented.

"Take them out first then. Order some snipers to get vantage points and get to work." He ordered.

The soldier went and relayed the orders. The snipers were moving along the buildings looking for a way to move up to get to higher ground. When one found a way into a building which had its windows destroyed, he took the stairs straight up. Two others followed him and the rest went to another building a sniper had found.

Minutes later the soldiers fired rockets again, and it hit a building in front of them. Some of the aliens were thrown back in the building, and but a few still came out. The snipers noted these were different from the rest. Some had bright pink or neon blue hair while a few had white hair. Their eyes were all green, but a lime neon colour…

Tacking their shots, the snipers shot them in the chest or head. They were expected to fall, but the aliens eyes merely turned red for a second before looking towards their locations. The White haired man, disappeared in a wisp of green smoke and appeared behind them. His body was covered in white, green and red flames, which licked at his muscular form like hungry wolves. Another alien appeared next to him, her dark clothes and deadly gaze seemed to have the same effect as the other ones flames.

She had the same curves the Asari had, yet hers seemed so much more appealing. Her aura of power and the skin tight suite made the Turians want to claim her. She let her body be enveloped in blue flames and the temperature seemed to drop around the snipers and a smirk that was meant to be on the God of Death's face graced her features.

_"Honey, I get to take the one that shot me in the head. He's a real ass you know." _The woman said in an angelic voice.

_"Sure."_ The man said in a grunt.

Before the snipers could come out of their stupor the two were on them. With a swift motion one of the snipers was decapitated by the Angel of Death. The Fiery God of Vengeance looked at the other two and lifted his hand, firing two balls of energy he disintegrated them.

The General watched in horror from his video link, which fed live image from the snipers headsets. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. It was clear that these humans were genetically altered, but the biotic abilities they displayed were clearly in a class of their own. Just as the video transmissions ended he was contacted by one of the soldiers, and told to watch the live feed from a hover bot.

_"Push back! There are only a few of them!"_

_The one soldier shouted. Then the being smirked, and he glowed slightly and there were suddenly 10 more of him. They all began to glow and then there were 110 of the man. They all attacked with various skills, there was one soldier being ripped apart from the inside, another pulled inside a SOLID WALL and some were frozen._

_The alien then merged himself back together and closed his eyes. Then a bright white light surrounded him, and condensed until he had a broad sword on his back. The sword was about 1,2meters long and was as bulky as the man using it. The hilt was covered in glyphs that shined a bright golden colour. The man smirked as he cleaved three soldiers in half, before his eyes flashed green. His wounds began to repair themselves and a green shield encased him._

_A woman fell from the sky, but before she touched the ground pulled her sword slightly from its sheathe. It seemed strange that she just hovered there for a few seconds before landing. The rest of the soldiers fell and the screen split into a few pieces and then buzzed._

"Spirits, why couldn't we just fight the Krogans again?" asked the General.

The soldiers looked at the screen, wondering the exact same thing. These aliens were way out of there league and it wasn't even like they could challenge them. For every one they killed, the aliens killed twenty five of them. Something didn't make sense here, why are they so advanced, and have attack teams like this, but never travelled the galaxy? Something was off about this race, and it seemed it had something to do with those peculiar abilities these beings had. Their VI's were useless here, as they would only be entrapped if they tried to break any of the coding.

"Spirits, what are these aliens?"

**Space**

Danny was busy flying into space towards an alien ship, he knew they needed more information on these aliens, and what better way to obtain it than from the source itself? He flew straight towards a ship and dove thru the shields, he wasn't bothered by the fact that these aliens were shooting at him.

**Turain Ship**

"These aliens are able to fly and live out in space! Even casting shields and fly thru solid objects!" shouted the Captain.

The alien neared his ship and phased thru the wall and dived into their computers. It unnerved him to see the alien do this, but what followed was worse. Every computer including omni-tools went haywire, the hackers on-board could do nothing to stop the alien from sending, and translating and decoding their language. He stole everything on the hard drives.

"Turains, get the hell away from the solar system. We are still playing nice, well mostly since we aren't outright killing all of you." The voice of the alien echoed across all communications channels. His face was cold and hard. "We - Humans - will give you two hours to evacuate the planet and leave, otherwise we will use force. Look at these images of the battle that we fought mere minutes ago."

Images of a few humans attacking the entire platoons of soldiers, it displayed not only biotics but also some weird powers. There were humans with wings, humans with black shadows around them, humans with green auras and then there were humans who had stranger abilities. Their skills were supreme and their attacks were accurate and deadly. The Turains stood no chance against thee humans.

Begrudgingly the Admiral called off the attack and sent a message to the Hierarchy to discuss what they had seen. He knew this species was far too powerful as they were, if left unchecked, it could be disastrous. They didn't need another war akin to the Rachni Wars or the Krogan Rebellion. No those were enough as they were.

The human's mood then turned a complete 180 and he smiled giddy and everything. "Hey guys! I'm on an alien ship! Whoop, Whoop! Oh! Wait, wrong language!" he said then repeated that in another language. The human then proceeded to unmerge from the computers and flew away.

The Turain fleet went back to Palaven to discuss the events, the soldiers and other ground troops were severely traumatised by the events. These people had exhibited powers and abilities they didn't have. He knew if these "Humans" were left unchallenged and continued to work like they do, they would be a major problem to the Citadel.

** Anybody who wants this can have it, I just like to play around with idea's.**


	2. Mission

**I just want to lay a few things down. There were casualties from the humans side, but they were duplicates as the ability has become an essential one for living in the world they live in. So none of them actually died, duplicates however take 48 hours to dissolve after dyeing. So now that you know that, here's the story!**

The Turain Hierarchy sent the information to the Citadel Council after they had examined it. They could use nothing from the DNA samples to create something akin to the genophage and any other virus would just be neutralized in a matter of minutes. The other thing they discovered was that when they killed a human with wings, it would turn into pure light then dissolve into ash after 36 hours. The only ones that were usable were the humans with biotics, yet even their DNA seemed to have mutated to allow them to use the ability so efficiently that amplifiers were useless. Furthermore they saw that trying to add the specialised genes into other creatures would prove fatal to the new carrier.

What intrigued them was the fact that there were energy readings coming from the bodies. Not normal readings that biotics have, which were small trace amounts of Element Zero, they had a reading that astounded the scientist. Of the 10 humans they had, two of them had 5 different signatures, the rest all had two. Only one of the signatures were identifiable, which worried them. These were Salarain scientist the Turains had hired, not some second standard scientist.

**_-Citadel-_**

"Readings cannot be right. True element does exist, but technology required to extract power do not. Ships too big to be able to use FTL effectively, but species seems to bypass laws of physics." The Salarain councillor rubbed his chin in thought, looking at space ship the Turains had been chasing. "Perhaps species found a way to neutralize the laws… No, not possible, requires too much power… Interesting, no radiation leaks…"

"What have you made of this councillor?" asked the Turain councillor.

"It would seem that these species you troops have attacked are more advanced than the Protheans themselves. We might be dealing with their chosen successors or even the Prothean race themselves." The Asari Councillor replied, a frown forming her face. "It also seems that this specie doesn't truly rely on biotics. I have been part of a project to discover how biotics work, and I can tell you for sure, the skills that some of these Humans poses are far from biotic."

"Councillor Sparatus, have soldiers recovered human specimens for analysis?" asked Eistan

"Yes, I believe they recovered the two the soldiers had dubbed The Fiery God Of Vengeance and the Angel of Death." Sparatus said.

"Why would your soldiers dub them with such names?" asked matriarch Tevos

"They are two of the Humans who possessed abilities that caused the slaughter. The only human the soldiers feared more than those two was the one they dubbed God of Gods. The fear these humans have placed in the soldier's minds is unheard of." He replied

**Basement Laboratories****  
**James and Danni had become bored playing dead, and wanted to get to work. The only thing stopping them is the large crowd of scientist who are bickering with each other.

"_And I thought your siblings were bad!"_ James exclaimed telepathically

"_They are, this is just a whole new level of bad. James, can't we just duplicate and overshadow them all? It'll make it much easier to get what we came for that way."_ Danni asked.

"_I guess we can, just be sure to stay invisible."_James said. _"Why are we even doing this in the first place?"_

**Flash back****  
_"Danni, James I need two people on that ship. Their headed towards the Citadel and we need the Spector's data and the data from the other two council species." Danny said._**

_**"We are going to play dead, I think they'll want to get our corpses. It would be valuable for them to study. We will make sure they don't get our blood in their hands." James replied.**_

_**Duplicating and overshadowing a soldier, he shot himself right between the eyes and fell down to the ground, pretending to be dead. He left that soldiers body and entered a snipers body before he shot Danni in the same location. The soldiers were ordered to retreat, but take some bodies with them, so Danni and I made sure that we were the only bodies that were near the retreating soldiers.**_

_**They flung us over their shoulders and carried us off towards the ship. They were still careful with us, as if we would jump up at any second. Which we could and it was very tempting to do so, but we fought the urge to and stayed dead.**_

_**"I still can't believe those two are dead. After all the wounds we inflicted on them, it only took a shot between their eyes to take them out." one of the soldiers said.**_

_**"I know what you mean, it's suspicious. I could have sworn they were shot there before."**_

_**The other soldier nodded and they walked off. With a sigh, I sat up and looked at Danni. She had an irritated look on her face and I raised a brow. She shrugged and rolled over.**_

**End of Flashback**

James and Danni quickly began to work, duplicating themselves and then overshadowing the aliens. It felt odd, the body was much thinner than his and he was crammed into his meat suite… He hated it to overshadow people, especially those smaller than him, add to the fact that he was 3 more under his control, it was a pain in the butt being him.

"Stupid thin aliens, how's a real man supposed to fit in this?" James complained.

Giggling at her husband's misfortune she replied suggestively. "Oh, we know these aren't real men. Only you could fill that role, and a few other things…"

"One thing thou, you look really gross right now, I don't even know what this meat suite has for a boner. Oh wait, there I feel it jumping at your words. Still this is gross." He proceeded to mumble incoherently about skinny twig scientist.

They walked out and went to the spectres' offices, where they quickly jumped bodies. They then quickly and stealthily went and copied all the information on the systems, as well as all the science and advancements. As everything was open to the spectres' they didn't need to go anywhere else to obtain data. They left the spectres' bodies and flew thru walls until they reached the outside and flew into space.

"Wide open spaces, and pure black! Nothing is better than this feeling, well except maybe the fact that we can breathe in this ice cold air." Danny said

"Well, let us go back to our house, I was getting bored here. They are supposedly so advanced, but they are still primitive, I mean did you read how they treat their so called client races?" asked James.

Punching his arm out, James opened a swirling green mass. Inside was a small station with a door, which leads to the Fenton's house. They quickly entered and James shut the portal behind him, neither of them noticed a camera that observed the actions.

**_- Salarain Spectre-_**

She couldn't believe what she just saw, two things had proceeded to exit the bodies of two of her team mates. Then flew thru walls until they reached space, were the mail proceeded to open a rip in the space-time continuum. '_Wouldn't it use extreme amounts of energy to do that?_'

As she went over the information for the sensors placed outside the ship, she saw several spikes in energy. There were spikes in 4 previously undiscovered radiation types, after which tree would drop down and the one would become sustained by the radiation of the same type coming from the portal.

She also heard that the soldiers managed to get more than 2 bodies, but it was just mentioned that two were recovered. She went down to the labs and got samples from each of the bodies, when she went for the last two she discovered they were gone. Just two small spots of blood, it wasn't much, but it was enough. She also figured that these two were the ones who just left thru that portal.

Tacking the samples she started to study them. It took her 24 hours to analyse the samples, noting the differences in the samples and how some of the samples. It was interesting, and she was so caught up in it, she only left her work station to use the bathroom and eat. She's identified that every one of these samples has a unique sequence that interacts between all the chromosomes.

It seems, this species evolved in such a way, that none of the genes can be taken and used in another species. The DNA of the species is connected by DNA impulses, that lets chromosomes communicate with each other. Take that gene and place it in another species, that doesn't have the DNA impulses, it would slowly kill it from the inside. Her experiments with Gene-splicing at least told her that, which intrigued her even more. The species resembled Asari, which suggests they had similar evolutionary paths, but the difference is, that Asari are more of the reptilian species than the mammal species.

The spectre worked for 2 weeks on completely figure out that there was a gene sequence in the species that should have killed them, but for some odd reason it doesn't kill them, but strengthens and enhances their life span and abilities. She had also discovered something that shook the foundations on which her society was based. Magic…

Yes, it was possible to determine that they used magic, why? The blood she had tested started to glow, and the room became completely energized by large pulses of energy. The pulses were strong enough to override the gravity in the room, the other effect that lead her to the conclusion was that it had mysteriously added strange runic symbols to the walls.

As she compiled the last of her results into her report, she set off to the council to report to them. She wasn't sure how they would react to the information, but she knew this would at least warn them about the species odd make-up and abilities. She was afraid to admit it, but the dating test done on those samples suggested that those two who had escaped were roughly 3000 years old, how that was possible she didn't know.

**_-John Shepherd-_**

"Sooooo, how many did you kill? I took out about 10 with one hit and quite a few more after that." Asked Tucker

"I took down a platoon invading from the other side with my speciality." I replied smugly.

"James! You know you're not supposed to use that attack on a planetary fight! Heaven-Hell-Flash is strong enough to take out a planet!" Valarie scowled.

"I had training with it from Danny!" I countered

"You know as well as any elite that the energy from those two dimensions is not supposed to clash! The only reason we are taught the HHF is to destroy invasions from other dimensions!" Dani shouted as she came out of the portal.

I just rolled my eyes. Trust her to go on about not using that attack when she uses it the most often of us all. She was such a hypocrite, not even following the rules, but trying to make others follow it to the "t".

**_-Council-_**

"Councillors I've discovered that this species have got a unique set of genes, however transgenic experiments proved that the genes cannot be transferred, as it would kill it's host. There is no possible way for us to know how to replicate their power." the Salarian spectre announced

"Veradi, I see here in your report that you mentioned that they posses magic. What made you come to this conclusion?" Tevos asked

"During one of my experiments, I was tying to tap into one of the power sources in the blood, somehow I had caused the it to release powerful waves of energy that negated the gravity in the room and burned strange symbols on the walls of the room. I do not know of anything else that could cause such an occurrence to happen." Veradi said.

"I hate this species..." Sparatus muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" asked Tevos

"I hate this Spirit-forsaken species!"

"Then why the hell did you start a war with them?"

"It was an accident! They seemed primitive and we wanted to have another client race! How were we supposed to know that their so advanced and had abilities that were not supposed to be possible! Not to mention one of them merged with computers and transferred all the data before unmerging and flying away. Not even affected by space at all!" shouted Sparatus

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN?! THAT"S IDIOTIC!" shouted Tevos

"All brawns no muscle."

**Well that's it for this chapter, stay tuned for more. My update schedule will be a bit strange, but it might be very 2 weeks. See you guys then. OH, and I don't own Danny Phantom or Mass Effect or any of the things mentioned here. **

**Dante C. Emerys you missed V-Series or John Carter (Blue energy reference)**

**I want to thank the following people for favouriting:  
**

**GF255**

**WoolfOushen**

**Zuzian**

**alkkhes**

**amazingkingxman**

**droga1**

**joe lama 102**

**tobi1989**

**And the following for putting my story on Alerts:  
**

**Adewin**

**Kaioo**

**Rayven Nightshade**

**ab10599**

**alkkhes**

**darkyshana**

**droga1**

**thsunami**

**For any questions or anything, review or PM me, i'll always read those!**


	3. Select your Path Sol

**Hey there! Love this chapter? Leave a review! Please?**

The information the duo had retrieved was sent to the special team at FenTech, where it was all analysed and interpreted. The information gathered were to be used to give the directors and military a better picture of what they were up against. The information had been processed the week following the pairs return, as they had to be present for the discussion of the information and give a report of how they experienced their time on board the Citadel.

James and Danielle had prepared themselves for something very long and formal, even though the most, if not all of the members on the directory were friends and family. However, professionalism was first and formalism the most important thing because they were going to be broadcasting the entire thing live to every planet in the solar system. The world already knew aliens existed and they were fine with the fact, even the fact that they proved to be hostel. The main reason they didn't care was because the race had evolved because of war and they were prepared to do that again.

They also considered the fact that every single human had an ability that was either defensive or offensive as a step toward winning any possible war. The whole human civilization was unique in the aspect that they are all trained warriors and they possess abilities that defy the rules of their dimension. Most parents would send their children to the battle academy where they are taught to harness and use their special abilities. The prosperity and technology had not only caused humans to forgo the need of currency or material possessions, but also all known forms of crime, war and violence.

The human society could take out their aggression in ways that benefited all of their species. So it was not uncommon that when the directory came together that they would broadcast the entire event lives thru out the solar system.

James sat on his chair looking at the other members, he knew this particular discussion was going to be long. Despite even that, they had decided to give the entire population the day off and the right to vote on the decision they are about to make. They voting poll was open to any person 18 and older, and thanks to modern or well not so modern technology, the votes' results would be available as it happens.

A simple click on the user's personal communicator would send the vote in. For now thou, James was pulled from his thought s of the event about to take place. Daniel, the first and most powerful Nephilim walked into the room and took his seat and the meeting commenced. The information was available to the public to read thru, and they had done so with a careful eye, James knew this from first-hand experience.

"I see that these aliens, are according to our scientist and Board-members James and Danielle Vega very primitive and judgmental." Daniel read a bit more before he spoke again. "I see that there seems to be a nomadic race, which was a part of the Council before it had made a grave error. As I see it, there is no excuse for not helping the race reclaim what is theirs."

"Agreed, however I would like to know how sentient these Geth are. If they are sentient enough we cannot simply erase them from the universe." Tucker explained

"Yes, everything has the right to live, they should be punished, but not erased from existence." Sam spoke up. "We have a 0% crime in all our planets and 100% health record since The War Of Dimensions. If we could manage to help them without causing harm to anyone, we could see if it is possible that they develop like we have. However unlikely it may be, we have the responsibility to help those less fortunate than us."

"This would not only bring us closer to our home universe, but help us learn and further evolve as a species." Jasmine added

"I think we should make contact with the Quarrains, they might prove useful. They are also most likely to be found near, if not at their home planet. It pains me to think about their tragedy." Danielle said, she looked around the room.

"We have gained the upper hand in this Galaxy because of the weak dimensional walls near Earth. This allowed us to advance thru the aid of science, and accidental mutations and hybridization.

"For as long as the human race has existed, the art of war has come to flourish. There is no period in our history that does not have a war story to be told. Thankfully, the wars have not caused our race to wipe itself from existence nor has the other raves had the chance to do so to us. The only reason, as I see it, that we are eons ahead of these races is because of the war factor.

"As for our species, the war has caused us to evolve in ways no other species can or will. We have roughly 5 species of human each with an attribute that makes them unique. That is excluding the new species of human that are continuously brought into this world by relations between two types or the mutation of a gene into something new or more powerful.

"Unlike most species, the average human life expectancy is roughly 300 years that's if the persons starts to work at the most dangerous job available. Besides the high life expectancy, there has not been one viral or bacterial virus outbreak since 4000 years ago. While that in itself is caused by our healing and regenerative capabilities, we also have the technology to cure all diseases by introducing the Ecto3778 serum to the individuals system." Dash explained.

"Now, as to Member Danielle's point in getting the Qaurrains, I personally think that if we start with at least one species, we could unite the entire Galaxy over a period of time. Trade with the Citadel would be allowed, but not recommended as they are dictated by the three species who think of themselves as the greatest species." Dash continued

Daniel smiled, he knew Dash always supported his little cousin, but now he actually gave a irrefutable argument as to why he supports her and wants to help aliens. Something Dash would never have done with the Dimensional war. Then again, the extra-dimensional aliens were a possible threat to them, and these new galactic roaming aliens were extremely undeveloped compared to the foes they have faced in the past.

To be completely fare, an 8 year old Nephilim could probably take down a group of 12 Angels or 13 Demons, thought low level Angels and Demons it may be, but considering the destruction a single Angel or Demon could cause it was an achievement. On the other hand, a group of roughly 8000 Turians would not even cause the 8 year old to start breathing heavily, considering the fact that at that age the Nephilim attacks are all area of effect based that can decimate almost anything in a 10m radius.

Shaking his head Danny came to a decision. "People of Sol, please vote for the following. 1) The possibility of taking the Quarrains under our wing. Simply select a "Yes" or "No" for the answer.

"2) Joining the Citadel on our conditions or starting our own alliance. Please pick between the two options, "Join with Terms and Conditions" or "Form new Galactic Alliance"

"3) The sharing of knowledge, codex of our race is non-negotiable we will give it to them to not only inspire fear, but also to ensure that they know with whom they are dealing. Also the only information the Codex will contain is events and discoveries without detail of how the inventions work. However any other information is up for discussion. Please vote "Yes" or "No". I guarantee you that no technology that will be able to harm us will be made available."

After his announcement, the voting polls opened, for the first time in 2 eons, the race had to decide what to do with a possible hostile alien situation. The most of the people alive who remember it are still weary of the Angels and Demons who have integrated themselves into the society.

**Deep Space**

Something was busy retrieving information thru the Mass Relays, collecting data of every historical even for the last 44 000 years. There were a lot of new species that have come to be space fairing and would pose a threat to younger species if they begin to create Artificial Intelligence. The Being looked thru the vast archives of information on the creatures that have so foolishly taken what they have left behind to ensnare them and take what they want. It would have been amusing if he had any emotions that is.

What the being noticed however is the strange energy patterns it picked up from Mass Relay 314. It noticed a few things, like the Relay had only been used to send a minimally small object thru. It also noticed that something had invaded the primitive species home from the outside. However what shocked the being was that the large energy signatures that suddenly popped out when the primitive race retaliated. It could be an indication that they were not so primitive at all, or that they have access to a better energy source than the beings own had.

It would be troublesome should the day come when they needed to re-enter the galaxy. A variable of this magnitude was not good for their plans, and it would be wise to seek and destroy this race first. However the information and technology this race poses would be very useful if not the most useful thing this period has had. The being started to play with ideas of the possible energy sources the new creatures have stumbled upon and started to use as their main power source.

The race reminded it of one that use to belong to this Galaxy, the one that not only tossed them aside like a piece of trash, but also moved their whole planet when they travelled. The being growled in anger, the race was definitely going to be destroyed, they shall show no mercy for them!

**Citadel**

Tevos had been a little more than panicked when she found out that the two supposed bodies had vanished and they had found evidence that the humans were not dead, but simply pretended to be dead. How in the world could they be shot in the head, have no pulse and neural activity for 42 hours and then simply get up and do whatever they did?

They were not machines, that much was certain, however the only thing that could do that which these two have done are reanimated corpses. Yet these two were far from reanimated corpses, they were fully intelligent sentient beings, the only thing that made sense of their abilities and lack of vital signs was too hard to believe. There had been stories from their history of such beings, and even the Protheans have recorded the existence of such beings, but for them actually to exist was something she was not prepared for.

Spirits were one of the classifications the Protheans gave, but they also mentioned another species that existed between the boundaries, a species that's existence contradict the very universe itself. According to some of the information at the ruins these species were so powerful, that they have left the galaxy with their planet all together, where they left to is unknown. The race were the Nephilim, they were depicted as the most powerful and destructive race to ever roam the galaxy.

She shivered at the thought of the return of this species. She took out the book of the ancients. She had compared the information she had gotten from the Turians and the Specter to make the deductions. Either this race was the Nephilim or they are a newly evolved specie with the same attributes. She grimaced as she continued to read the book.

_The Nephilim are from a region of the galaxy that has the thinnest veil between the dimensions, and as such travel between them is possible. The Species are diverse and have little to no known threats, even we, a scientifically advanced race who has been exploring the galaxy for longer than 4000 years are not worth their time. Their technology surpasses our own and their abilities make ours seem like a flame compared to a Giant Blue Star. They do however have 5 subdivisions in their species._

_1) Angel-Class  
They are the light energy wielders of the race. They can be identified by their wings with different star formations on them. The strength of the Angels depends on the amount of stars on their wings, the more there are, the stronger the individual. Their main power despite their extremely deadly energy manipulation is their ability to heal themselves and others._

_2) Devil-Class  
These are the most violent and ruthless subdivision in the race. They are known to have shadows envelop their bodies and use it as a weapon. The shadow field surrounding them is nearly impenetrable, however highly concentrated pulse beams of 99 particles per nanometer is sufficient in creating a whole in the shield. Their known to use fire and lightning along with viscous sword attacks to shred their adversaries._

_3) Witch-Class  
These individuals are one of the most versatile among the group. They poses the ability to tap into the energy dimension, where they gain an unlimited supply of power from. They however can only handle so much power without killing themselves, in order to negate this effect, these individuals usually work in teams or pairs, sharing the strain of the large sums of energy._

_4) Phantom-Class  
The class is a hybrid of spirit and witch that have spirit abilities with the added benefit of being able to control one or two elements. This group is virtually impossible to kill as they are already dead, the only method would be to rip out the beings core, the source of its power. They are able to make rips in the space-time continuum to access the spirit dimension._

_5) Nephilim-Class  
They make up the largest of the race, and have the abilities of all the individual subdivisions combined. They are surrounded in flames in their battle form, without wings or anything. They access the energy dimension and the spirit dimension to gain the upper hand in battle._

_The race does have hybrids between the subdivisions except for the Nephilim as it is a combination of all four. The race has had no exposure to Element Zero and use another form of energy to power their space fairing ships._

With a heavy sigh and running a hand across her face, she put the book down. The race was a new one, the only tell-tale was that this race has a biotics subdivision as well. Anger flooded her mind as she thought of that idiotic Turians who have provoked the Humans, they could have helped them supress the Batarians and put fear into the hearts of the Krogan, while helping them by curing the genophage. Tevos slammed her fist into the pillow next to her, this was all that dumb races fault!

She knew she needed to share this information with the other two councillors, but she would first need to access what can be done to repair the damage that has been made. Even to have them on just friendly terms would be more than enough to save them.

**Turain Hierarchy**

The Anti-laser has been completed as well as the antimatter bomb. They fleets were being retrofitted with the lasers and the bombs were being produced and loaded onto the ships. The council was prepared, and within 5 weeks it will go back to that pests and show them who they are messing with.

A few of the scientist who have worked with the Turains had come up with a virus to neutralize the abilities for a short while. They knew it would neutralize about one of the species, but the Stronger beings like the God of Gods would be immune to its effects as they contain more than one of those strange genes.

The Hierarchy's thought went along the line of "These creatures were freaks of nature, and they should be eradicated." While it was true that the race was mostly unnatural to them, it was completely natural to that part of the galaxy.

**So anything you liked or hated about this chapter? Oh yeah, have you guessed what the observations the Protheans have made actually were? Oh, it's nothing important to the story, so I'll just tell you and make you really anxious to find out what it means for the rest of the story. So if you want to know, PM me! HEHEHE! Remember knowing will make it only more frustrating, and imagine what it could be!**


End file.
